Discovering Your Kind: A Pokémon Fanfiction
by MachoCatRandy
Summary: A Pokémon Famfiction about a 19-year-old Trainer whom goes to The University of Hoenn to study Pokémon biology. He is secretly a Poképhiliac and meets his mind at this school, hence the title, Discovering Your Kind.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to Pokémon. This is a non-profit Fan-Fiction written purely for the entertainment of others. Enjoy!**

My name is Donovan Ford, I am a 19-year-old Pokémon trainer; I come from an aristocratic family of nobles. I have long, curly brown hair and brown eyes. I am 6 foot 2, and I am a bit above the average weight for my age. Currently, I am on a high speed train to the Pokémon University of Hoenn to study, you guessed it, Pokémon. But not just only Pokemon, the Biology of Pokemon. I've known that Biology was my love since I was 13, and when I learned that there was a college that combined my two favorite things, I knew I had to go. Anyways, I think I've almost arrived at my destination.

"And we have arrived at our destination. Keep all arms and legs in your seat until the train has made a complete stop." The conductor said over the microphone.

I got off of the high speed train, and looked at my surroundings. The place was beautiful, surrounding the campus was lush forests, they were astonishing, like something you'd see in a movie. Inhabiting the forest were so many Pokemon, some I've never even seen. I walked along a path that had cut through the foliage and led straight to the campus. When I had got there, it was like taking a close combat from an Infernape, it was completely mind blowing. The layout was in the shape of a pokeball, the bottom white part was dorms, and the upper red part was the classrooms. And in the middle, where the white button would be, was an enormous tower which is where I was heading to register. I was just so taken away by all of this, I didn't even realize I was already at the registration office...

"Sir, sir...sir!" Exclaimed the lady behind the registration desk. "You're holding up the line sir, now are you here to register or not?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry. My name is Donovan Ford. 19-years-old." I said with a bit of a shy tone.

With a few pushes of some keys on a keyboard, she printed an ID card for me, showing my name, age, ID number, and a barcode. I quickly took and grabbed a schedule for the first day off of her desk, and got out of the line.

I looked at the schedule and noticed the first thing I needed to do was to get a dorm, so I started to make my way to the dorms.

I got the large area where the dorms were, and all I could do was stare in awe at the large buildings, like I have been with everything else. Not watching where I was walking, I had walked into someone; knocking us both over.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Yelled the man.

I got up and helped him up. "I'm so sorry, it was an accident."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. He rubbed the back of his head. "My name is Brian, what's your's?"

"My name is Donovan. I'm here to study Biology. You?" I looked at him with an intrigued look.

"I'm here to study Battling, you know, get better and stuff." He took his identification card out of his pocket. "I'm staying in room 509, what about you?"

I took the card given to me earlier out of my pocket and examined it. "Room 509 as well. I guess it's convenient that we 'bumped' into each other." I chuckled softly at my bad joke.

Brian sighed in annoyance. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that annoying sense of humor." He started walking towards the dorms. "Come on, we better get settled."

I followed him to room 509, and we started to unpack, I decided to end the silence. "So, where are you from?" I looked at him.

He paused his unpacking, and looked at me. "Lavaridge Town. I specialize in fire types, like my mother. You?"

"I'm from Viridian City in Kanto." I looked away from him, to my suitcase, then back to Brian. "Do you know anyone here?"

"One person. His name is Cyrus, he's studying Biology like you. He's also a Pokephiliac like me." He looked to me. "You're okay with that, right?"

I looked to Brian, and stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of a response. "Y-yeah. I'm okay with it, I mean in this day and age, that's pretty common." I looked out the window to see the sun setting. "We should probably finish packing and get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Brian looked out the window, then down to the ground at all of the people walking to the dorm rooms. "Yeah, you're right."

We finished unpacking, all of our clothes were put in drawers built into our beds, knick knacks and other things put on our night stands and shelves, toilet trees in the bathroom, everything was finally done. We were now in bed, Bryan was already asleep and I had been laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"My kind..."

 **This is a revival of an old fan fiction I wrote when I wrote when I was like twelve, it was very bad(not that this one is good) and I for some reason felt the need to redo it, now that I have a basic understanding of how to actually write. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, this will eventually turn into an M rated fanfic, but like in the original fanfic, the lemon will not show up until chapter two.**

 **If you enjoyed it or feel it needs something, review it or even PM me!**


End file.
